Yumi's Misfortune
by Chii-Chan1
Summary: Chii loves Hideki.. does he feel the same? After all his girlfriend is Yumi...


"Hi!" yelled a voice through a small crowd of people, "Hideki!" she shouted out again.  
  
Hideki turned around a smiled at his girlfriend Yumi, "Hey Yumi-Chan! How ya' been?" he replied.  
  
"Fine! Here I made these for you! I knew you liked the last batch, so I thought I'd make some more!" Yumi said, handing Hideki a small bag of cookies.  
  
"Oh, great!" Hideki said with a wide smile.  
  
"So how's everything going with you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Chi has been learning so well!" Hideki slipped forgetting all about Yumi's problem with persocoms.  
  
"HIDEKI! I meant you! Not your god-forsaken computer!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Yumi-Chan! It won't happen again," he said as he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, "I figured I would take you out to the pier tonight."  
  
"Oh Hideki, that would be lovely!" she exclaimed looking deep into his eyes. And they began walking towards the pier, escaping the crowd.  
  
That night began like all others with Yumi, Hideki always had great amounts of fun with her. First, they would go out for dinner, then a completely different place for desert, talking all the while, then he would take her home, and go to sleep. He thought it would be the same this night, he was wrong.  
After he dropped Yumi off, he went home and tossed his shoes, coat, and baseball cap on the ground, turned off his light, crawled into his sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep.  
  
'Wait A minute!' Hideki thought out loud as he flicked on the light. "Chi?" he called throughout his one room apartment. No answer. He looked outside on the lamp and on the roof and she was still no where to be seen. He hurriedly pulled his shoes back on and ran down  
the street to Chitose Hibiya's house. He knocked on the door and she answered rather sleepily. "Hello Hideki," she managed to yawn, "What do you need?"  
  
"Have you seen Chi?" he asked, out of breath. "I can't find her anywhere!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"No. I thought she was with you!" Hibiya said looking alarmed.  
  
Before she could say anything else, Hideki had ran off down the street calling Chi's name.  
  
He went to Minori's house, Mrs. Shimizu's house, Yumi's house, and to his boss from work's house. Still he could not find Chi. So he went to Shimbo's house.  
  
"Answer, please ANSWER!" Hideki said through clenched teeth.  
  
And Shimbo answered, "Hideki come in! I've been expecting you! Chi's here!" Breathless, Hideki stepped in and plopped down on the couch next to Plum.  
Plum was in screensaver mode, so he turned to Shimbo and asked, "Where is she?" Just then, Chi walked in from the back door, and looked at Hideki's condition.  
  
"Chi?" she asked, confused.  
  
Hideki glanced at Shimbo and then walked over to Chi and took her hand, "I was worried about you Chi! Don't scare me like that again! I didn't know where you were! I was scared."  
  
"Chi is sorry Hideki. Chi did not know where Hideki was either."  
  
"Ohmigod! Chi I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I had a date with Yumi tonight! I'm so sorry Chi." Hideki finished grimly.  
  
Chi looked at Hideki sadly, "Let's go home Hideki!"  
  
So they walked home where Chi started to actually clean up the house. She threw all his books (cough) out into the garbage, except for the schoolbooks, and folded all the clean clothes and washed all of the dirty ones. When Hideki asked what she was doing that for she said,  
"Because Chi wants Hideki to come back tomorrow and be comfortable so he can study!"  
  
Hideki looked strangely at Chi, "Chi, I have another date with Yumi tomorrow night!"  
  
"But, Hideki, please don't leave me!!" Chi grasped hold of Hideki's shirt," she looked into his eyes as though she were about to cry. "Chi doesn't want Hideki to go." So, Hideki canceled his dates with Yumi for a week. and was very disappointed when Yumi-Chan dumped him. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'love doesn't last forever'. When he got home from school that day, his apartment was unamazingly clean. It was like when he had first moved in, barely anything was on the ground. Chi told him that Ms. Hibiya had given them 4 cupboards and 2 dressers, Hideki opened one of the dresser drawers to find all of his clothes actually folded. His jaw dropped. Then, he walked to the other dresser on the other side of his room and opened it. Chi's clothes were in this one. Hideki then opened one of the cupboards and found it stocked with cookies, candies, cake, and brownies. (Chi later told him that there had been a HUGE sale in the market.) He opened another to find breakfast food, the other had pizza, hot dogs and hamburger stuff, then the last had dinner foods. "Is Hideki happy with Chi?" Chi asked him. Hideki smiled widely and said, "Of course! I'm always happy around you Chi!" Chi tackled him with a giant hug. Hideki began to actually study for once. All the while, Chi watched with extreme amounts of joy, when she quizzed Hideki, she would tackle him when he got the right answer, and pounce on him when he was wrong. When Hideki went to school, he started to get A's on his assignments. Mrs. Shimizu was so pleased with him. He was even 3rd in the class now! Chi would always be at home waiting, when he arrived. One day, when Hideki was extremely pleased with his grades, he came home to find no Chi, but on his TV a note. He quickly tore it open to be reading a ransom note: Hideki, I have watched you with your persocom, and only jealousy overcomes me. I have waited for three weeks for you to come back to me. But yet, you haven't. I have taken Chi. And, if you ever want her back, you will meet me at the pier. tonight, or she goes overboard. 9:00 at the pier tonight! Yumi Hideki swallowed hard and looked at the clock. 7:30. he had plenty of time. he quickly forced himself to eat something, then began the three mile jog down to the pier. He had heard someone's voice talking, "Where is Hideki?" "Hideki is coming Chi! I told you that!" was the reply followed by a "thunk". Hideki looked to see what that was, and saw that Yumi, had thrown Chi into a boat. Hideki stepped out from his hiding space, "Yumi! Stop now!" "Hideki! You're early!" She exclaimed. "Not to early I hope!" Hideki said, very annoyingly. "Enough talk, come here Hideki! You have to choose NOW!" She yelled. "Me?" She asked innocently, "Or the computer?" she finished. "Well, that's a no-brainer! I choose you Yumi!" Hideki replied. Chi looked at him sadly, but he smiled. and she thought she saw him wink. Hideki took Yumi's hand, and walked over to a boat, putting her and climbing in himself, and began rowing. Yumi leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. They were now in the middle of the lake, which was 80 ft deep, he stopped the boat and put his hand up to seize her. "You really think I'd pick you over her?" Hideki asked menacingly, s he picked up Yumi and chucked her overboard. Hideki knew that she couldn't swim, so he rowed off back to shore where Chi was bouncing up and down happily. Hideki took Chi's hand and kissed her on the nose, "I'm sorry I ever put you through something like that Chi. Please forgive me?" he finished. Chi smiled, "Of course Hideki! Chi likes Hideki!" And so they walked hand in hand back to Hideki's apartment. 


End file.
